1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a terminal and a connector having the same.
2. Background Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Nos. 53-2690 (Patent Literature 1) and 58-37674 (Patent Literature 2) each describe a terminal for connection with a pin of a mating connector. The terminal is accommodated in the accommodation hole of a body made of an insulation resin. The terminal has a plate-shaped base, a pair of projections, and a pair of contacting portions. The projections stand on widthwise ends of the base. The contacting portions are arms extending from the projections toward one lengthwise side (distal side) of the base, and they are bent in a generally V-shape such as to be closer to each other in the middle. When the pin of the mating connector is inserted between the contacting portions, the contacting portions resiliently deform in directions away from each other to resiliently hold the pin therebetween. This is how the terminal is connected to the pin of the mating connector.